The present invention relates to a hand held power tool with a removable holder.
European patent document EP-B-0 265,378 discloses a hand held device in which a tool holder is retained by locking bolts and a rotatable supporting ring. In this device there is the danger that the locking elements during exchange of the tool holder can be lost since it is not retained in a form-locking manner in any of the parts. The tool holder is obviously formed as a simple drill chuck whose actuating elements are not described.